The Good Thing About Being Lover
by Aojiru no Sekai
Summary: menghabiskan waktu bersama sang kekasih adalah keinginan dari setiap pasangan. begitu juga untuk Naruto dan Hinata. special for NHFD 3rd 2012.


Dedicated to NHFD 3rd.  
Aojirou present

**The Good Thing About Being Lover**

**_-0-_**

**0**

All character's **created** and **belong's** to **Masashi Kishimoto**.  
Storyline by **Aojiru**.  
Genre's: Romance.  
Warning: AU.

**_-0-_**

**0**

Jam sekolah telah usai, semua murid segera merapikan peralatan sekolahnya seiring dengan berlalunya sang guru meninggalkan kelas, mereka telah lama menunggu untuk segera pulang. Riuh ricuh gurauan para murid yang terlihat ceria beradu dengan decitan antara lantai dan kaki-kaki bangku yang bergeser kesana-kemari, membuat hal itu menjadi sebuah rutinitas yang terjadi seusai sekolah.

Sementara itu, seorang pemuda dengan penuh semangat melangkah cepat menuju sudut ruang kelas yang berlawanan dengan tempatnya duduk, sambil menggenggam tas yang diletakan di bahunya, ia berseru dengan penuh semangat. "Hinata~" katanya lantang, membuat beberapa murid yang tersisa disana mengalihkan pandangan padanya sambil tersenyum.

Hanya ada seorang gadis di pojok ruang kelas itu, ia masih membereskan buku-bukunya ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan cukup keras. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang lelaki tengah bergerak kearahnya, "N-Naruto-kun..?" gumam Hinata mengenali sosok tersebut.

Naruto berhenti tepat didepan meja Hinata, sambil kemudian memamerkan wajah tersenyumnya yang khas, "pulang sama-sama yuk?" ajaknya.

"A-ah.. m-maaf Naruto-kun, h-hari ini aku ada tugas di klub, j-jadi.."

"Hah? Lagi..?" keluh Naruto. Entah ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya terjadi dalam beberapa hari terakhir. "Kalau begitu kapan kau akan meluangkan waktu untukku?" ujar Naruto merajuk.

"M-maaf Naruto-kun, "

"Hahh.. Padahal, aku ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu denganmu, mengingat saat ini kita sudah resmi berpacaran," ujar Naruto, Hinata terlihat bersemu saat mendengar kata yang terakhir.

"K-kalau begitu, mungkin besok.."

"Kemarin kau juga mengatakan hal itu.." potong Naruto perlahan, Hinata tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"M-maaf?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa," kata Naruto, "kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya, sampai jumpa besok.." ujarnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan kelas dengan gontai.

Hinata hanya memandangnya sampai tubuh Naruto menghilang di balik pintu. "Maaf Naruto-kun."

**_-0-_**

Naruto terus melangkah bagaikan seorang yang telah bosan akan kehidupan, aura hitam menggulung tebal di atas kepalanya, ia terus melangkah sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas, orang yang mendengarnya mungkin akan menduga kalau itu adalah dengungan seekor lebah atau semcamnya.

"Oi Naruto? kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang berpapasan dengannya ketika hendak menuju kelas.

Naruto mendongak, ia mendapati seorang gadis dengan rambut _pink_ yang dipotong sampai sebahu tengah menatapnya khawatir. "Ah.. Sakura? Aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura yang terdengar tak percaya.

Naruto hanya balas dengan mengangguk, kemudian ia kembali melangkah. "Aku duluan ya.." ujarnya seraya berlalu.

Sakura menatapnya dengan penuh khawatir. Saat tubuh Naruto menghilang dibalik dinding, ia kembali masuk kedalam kelas dan mendapati Hinata masih disana. "Oi Hinata, apa tadi kau melihat Naruto? Dia kenapa sih?" tanya Sakura sambil melangkah ke kursinya, mengambil tas dan kemudian melangkah ke arah sahabatnya itu. Dan disitu ia melihat perubahan pada ekspresi wajah Hinata, seperti seorang yang merasa bersalah. "Hei, apa kalian bertengkar?"

"T-tidak.. tentu saja tidak.." bantah Hinata.

"Lalu..?"

"Um.. sebenarnya..."

Sakura pun mendengarkan dengan seksama.

**_-0-_**

Naruto terhenti seketika saat ia mendegar namanya dipanggil, rupanya itu adalah suara Kakashi-sensei yang memanggilnya dari ruang guru saat ia melintasinya barusan. "Kemarilah, ada yang ingin kusampaikan." Seru Kakashi yang hanya menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

Naruto masuk, kemudian ia dipersilahkan duduk melalui isyarat tangan dari Kakashi, bangku tempatnya duduk berhadap-hadapan langsung dengan bangku yang diduduki oleh gurunya itu.

Kakashi memulainya dengan mengambil nafas panjang, "yah, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengatakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang. Tapi, kalau melihat nilaimu yang terus menerus turun seperti ini, mau tak mau aku harus melakukannya. Sebagai guru, aku harus..."

Naruto hanya tertunduk, apa yang sedang dikatakan oleh gurunya itu sama sekali tidak ada yang didengarnya, karena saat itu ia sedang bergelut dengan masalahnya sendiri.

Lima belas menit pun berlalu.

Naruto keluar ruangan dengan penuh kesemrawutan, "aaahhh! Apa yang terjadi dengan dewi keberuntunganku! " ujarnya geram sambil menjambak-jambak rambut kuningnya. "_Udah_ dimarahin guru, mana harus pulang sendirian lagi.." keluhnya, merutuk tentang betapa malang nasibnya itu.

Suasana sekolah sudah terlihat sepi, walaupun samar-samar ia masih bisa mendengar teriakan-terikan murid dari klub olahraga yang sedang meneteskan keringat masa mudanya. Ia sudah berada diluar gedung sekolah dan sedang berjalan di pekarangan ketika ia melihat ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri mematung di sudut gerbang sekolah.

Ia menatapnya dengan seksama. _Ah, wajah itu, rambut itu, dan caranya yang menunggu dengan gelisah, tidak salah lagi, itu pasti..._

"Hinata~" teriak Naruto sambil berlari mendekat.

Hinata sedang melirik jam tangan di pergelangan kirirnya, dan menoleh dengan cepat ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia melihat Naruto berlari ke arahnya dengan tergesa-gesa. "N-Naruto-kun," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Naruto tiba dihadapan Hinata dengan cepat, ia membungkuk sejenak dan menopangkan tangannya pada lututnya dan mengambil nafas. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya.

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto, berusaha mnyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya. "M-menunggumu," katanya.

"Oh!" Naruto terlihat kembali ceria hanya dengan satu kalimat itu, seolah ia adalah sebuah robot yang baru saja di cas dan siap mematuhi apa saja yang majikannya perintahkan. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan kegiatan klubnya?"

"A-aku bolos.." katanya malu-malu.

"Ah! Kau melakukannya demi aku? Manis sekali!" ujar Naruto seraya berusaha merangkul kekasihnya itu, beserta gerakan bibir yang mengharapkan sebuah ciuman.

Namun Hinata dengan cepat menggeser tubuhnya satu langkah dan membuat Naruto hanya dapat memeluk angin yang kosong. "Ah, kemana perginya bidadari kecilku itu?" kata Naruto yang mendapati Hinata tidak ada dalam pelukannya.

Naruto kemudian menoleh pada suara lembut yang berujar padanya, "K-kita terlalu cepat untuk itu Naruto-kun," ujar Hinata.

"Hm.. 'terlalu cepat ya'? Pilihan kata yang bagus!" kata Naruto, kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata hingga ia dapat merasakan nafas Hinata yang terdengar lembut. "Berarti, suatu saat nanti kita akan melakukannya kan?" bisiknya sambil tersenyum nakal.

BLUSHH

Wajah Hinata memerah, entah karena wajah Naruto terlalu dekat dengannya, atau karena pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Naruto barusan, atau malah karena keduanya.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan ini dulu," ujar Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Hinata terdiam sejenak, lalu dengan gerakan yang terlihat ragu-ragu, ia meraih tangan Naruto yang terulur padanya, wajahnya kini semerah bunga mawar yang sedang mekar ditaman.

Naruto tersenyum gembira. "Nah, ayo, kita pulang!" ajak Naruto sambil melangkah dan menarik tangan Hinata.

Hinata sedikit tersentak sampai akhirnya bisa mengikuti ritme langkah Naruto dan berjalan disampingnya. Berdekatan.

"L-lalu, a-ada urusan apa guru Kakashi memanggilmu tadi?"

"Eh? Dari mana kau tahu?"

Hinata hanya menjawabnya dengan tersenyum.

"Yah, sebenarnya, dia cuma ingin bilang kalau kita adalah pasangan yang serasi.." ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Ah.. bohong!" seru Hinata malu-malu.

"Hee, benar kok, dia mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh.." sambung Naruto.

"B-benarkah.."

Naruto mengangguk, "He-eh.."

"O-oh.. K-kalau begitu.. kalau begitu _sensei _pasti lupa untuk menambahkan kata 'sangat'.." tambah Hinata.

"Hahaha! Kau benar sekali Hinata," ujar Naruto mengiyakan. Ia menggenggam tangan Hinata lebih erat, "mau mampir sebentar ke toko es krim?"

Hinta mengangguk setuju. "Ah.. i-iya.. aku butuh sesuatu yang manis.."

"Em, kalau aku sih sudah punya sesuatu yang manis.." ujar Naruto, "mau tahu?"

"Apa itu?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Sini, kemarikan telingamu, bisa gawat kalau yang lain mendengar, bisa-bisa mereka mencurinya dariku.." kata Naruto.

"E-eh.. m-memangnya apa sih.." tanya Hinata sambil mendekatkan telinganya, mencoba untuk mendengar.

Naruto berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar sehalus mungkin, "Kau," bisiknya lembut.

BWOSHH

"_Mou.._ b-berhentilah menggodaku Naruto-kun.." rajuk Hinata, walaupun ia terlihat senang karena hal itu.

"Hehehe, tapi benar kok, kau itu lebih manis dari pada es krim mana pun yang ada di dunia ini!" seru Naruto meyakinkan pendapatnya.

"Ssshhh.. N-Naruto-kun.. bagaimana kalau yang lain dengar, a-aku kan malu!" kata Hinata yang sadar kalau orang-orang disekelilingnya mulai memperhatikan.

"Hng?" Naruto mendelik pada Hinata. kemudian ia mengambil nafas panjang dan berteriak."Oii, semuanya! Pacarku ini lebih manis daripada es krim loh!" teriaknya penuh semangat.

Hinata terpaku, ia dapat melihat orang-orang tersenyum kepadanya. Saat itu ia merasa kalau seluruh darah seolah telah dipompa hanya untuk menuju wajahnya dan membuatnya sangat merah.

"Hehehe, dengan begini mereka sudah benar-benar mendengarnya 'kan." Kata Naruto lega.

"B-b-bo.. do...h" gumam Hinata.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa?"

"Naruto-kun bodoh! Kau bodoh!" seru Hinata sambil berusaha memukulnya, rona merah diwajahnya belum hilang sama sekali.

Naruto berlari menghindar, dan terjadilah saling kejar-mengejar. "B-bodoh, Naruto-kun bodoh...!"

"Hehehe.. ayo kita balapan sampai toko es krim, yang kalah harus bayar es krimnya ya?"

"_Nggak mau_! Dasar Naruto-kun bodoh..!"

**_the end_**

**_-0-_**

**0**

**A.N**

Fiuh, akhirnya bisa selesein fict ini juga, setelah tahun kemaren gag bisa ikut berpartisipasi. Okey semuanya, Happy NaruHina Fluffy Day 2012! Hooray! Hooray! Horray!  
Semoga merasa terhibur dengan fict ini.  
Dan salam selalu buat saudara-saudara kita yang berada di P. Sumatra. Semoga tetap tabah dalam menghadapi ujian ini.

Dengan senang hati bila readers sekalian berniat mereview. Terima kasih sudah membaca.^^


End file.
